Names I Wont Forget
by The Animationaut
Summary: A darker take on the Simon and Betty story (I know it's not cannon) just an idea I had. Simon gets some great news, but that greatness wont last forever. (Sorry it's a bad summary, I didn't want to give anything away). K because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: Yes, I have seen Betty. Just think of this as a different take on hat happened to Betty. I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME! Simon would be a lot happier if I did, believe me...**

* * *

Simon Petrikov sat on a cushy arm chair in his and new fiancee's room, drumming his fingers nervously.

"Oh, what if it's a yes?" Simon thought. "Am I ready for this? How will we travel? How would Betty react?" Simon rubbed his temples, trying to rid himself of an aching headache. "Is this too big of a step? I mean, we just got engaged! Oh, but-but if it's no. Oh, Betty would be devastated! Come to think of it, I would be too! Maybe we should have got a dog first? Maybe-"

"Simon?" His fiancee called form the bathroom.

"Y-yes Betty? What the result?"

Betty came out, tears stinging her eyes. Simon instantly went to comfort her, expecting the worst. He was definitally shocked when she looked up at him, a small smile scrossing her face.

"We'd better start thinking of names." She pulled a little stick from behind her bakc and showed it to Simon. He was greeted wih a pink plus sign.

"Oh Betty." They both hugged eachother tightly; crying tears of joy.

Pregnant; Betty Grof was pregnant! Simon Petrikov was going to be a father. They pulled apart, staring into eahcothers eyes.

"Do you think it's too early to think of names? Because I already have a few ideas." Betty blushed.

"I don't think it's to early at all! In fact I have some ideas of my own."

"Okay, well, for a girl I was thinking maybe Fionna-after my mother-and for a boy, I was thinking maybe Gunther."

Simon nodded contently. "I was thinking Penn-after my great grandfather-for a boy, and for a girl, how about Bonnibel?"

"Simon those are wonderful names!" Betty exclaimed, pulling him into another hug.

"A baby. we're going to have baby." Simon whispered, letting his worries melt away.

8 months later...

"-Simon, I'm scared! What are you doing!"

"No stay away! get back demon!" He shot ice from his fingertips. She dodged it and ran out of the house.

"Simon, what's happened to you?" She whispered as tears ran down her face.

Meanwhile...

Simon had just taken off his crown, after realizing he was seeing visions. He was now desparately searching the house for his beloved; making sure she was okay.

"Betty? Betty!? BETTY!" Simon called and calle, but to no avail. He called her work, her cellphone, her parents; but no one could find his princess. "Betty..." Was the last word he uttered before breaking into tears.

2 more months later...

"Betty, the expieriment was a success! Come look!" A fellow biogilist called to he. She sighedas set her new son-Penn-in his crib.

"Mommy will be right back honey." She took off

"Betty, I thought your idea of creating sentient life forms from candy was crazy; but here we are. Its just breathed, Betty. It's alive!"

Betty just stared at the blob in the tube.

"Ma'am?"

"Hm?" Betty turned back to the fellow.

"It only has a limited number of brain cells, and with the time it would take it to develop more,well, we can't wait that long. We can only program it to remeber something simple, like a name."

"You mea-"

"It your blob; your DNA, you get to give it a name."

It barely took her any time to say its name out loud.

"Welcome to the world...Bonnibel." She said to the pink gum, letting a tear slip down her face.

"We should try to expose it to as much as we can-see if it will really survive this war." THe other bioligist stated.

"You start on that Jim; I'm going to get Penn." Betty turned around and made her way back to her live-in apartment; that is, before the bombs went off.

Sirens were blaring, people were screaming, it was complete and total chaos. Betty charged past the other people, desprate to retreave her child. She finally got into the room and scooped up the infant; but before she could even think about moving, the bomb vcollided with the building; sending the mother and her child flying. Both made it out, but were still very shaken and badly injured. She pulled the one-month old in for a last hug:

"I love you Penn. I love just as much as I loved your father. Goodbye Simon, I'll always love you.." Those, were Betty's final words.

A little over a thousand years later...

"Gunther not now! I'm trying to come up with a name for the heroine in my fan fiction!" Ice King grumbled. Strangely, only one came to mind-just as it had when decided on naming gunther-"Fionna! Perfect!"

The name made him so happy, yet, so sad at the same time. Tears slipped down his face and he turned to a confused Gunther.

"Wenk?"

"No Gunther, I don't know why I'm crying; but I just feel really sad all of the sudden, sad and guilty; but also really happy."

The Ice King pushe daway the sad feeling andforced the tears away; knwing the names meant something. But he would never know what; which just him all the sadder. He didn't know why he had said,-or even who the words were for-but he couldn't stop himself from saying the six words that had always been hiding in the darkest part of his mind:

"I love you Betty. I'm sorry."

* * *

**So, my first one-shot. Does it suck? Is it awesome? You decide! Review please!**


End file.
